


The Sky's The Beginning

by deltorafray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Billionaire Tony Stark, Flight Attendant Peter Parker, M/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Tony Stark has one of his flight attendants provide him with some in-flight entertainment on his private jet
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	The Sky's The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



The private jet reaches altitude and levels off, the fasten-seatbelt sign turning off overhead with a soft ding. Tony Stark undoes the clasp around his waist but doesn’t take off his sunglasses as he continues to gaze out the little window watching the sun set over the sea of clouds.

The flight attendants bustle around him, all short skirts and tight uniforms, offering him warm towels and alcoholic beverages. Their smiles are sultry, voices lilting just a little high, a little breathy, hoping to be the one he’ll choose to take into the bedroom at the back of the cabin for a little in-flight entertainment.

But Tony’s already got his eye on someone.

There’s one male flight attendant who had greeted him when he boarded the plane. He doesn’t usually get male flight attendants on his flights. Happy usually vets them beforehand but the man knows what Tony likes, and this particular one ticks all the right boxes.

Tony gestures with a lazy hand and the flight attendant in question approaches him with deliberate, elegant steps.

“Anything I can help you with, Mr. Stark?” the man asks with a smile. He’s handsome in a delicate sort of way, smooth cheeks and sharp cheekbones, with big brown eyes that look deceptively innocent. It’s the kind of face Tony wants to see absolutely wrecked.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Tony asks, tilting his chin up in a cocky manner.

“Peter, sir.”

“Hmm, Peter.” Tony rolls the word around in his mouth, registering his voice a little lower and watching the man shiver minutely. “How ‘bout you sit here and keep me company? I’m all by my lonesome on this long flight.”

“Of course, sir,” Peter demurs, moving to sit on the seat opposite him.

Tony tsks. “Not there. Here.” He reclines his chair and pats his thighs.

Peter grins. The flight attendants that get contracted onto flights on the Stark jet know what’s expected of them and Peter is no different. He slips onto Tony’s lap, movements smooth and languorous like an experienced dancer.

Peter slots easily into place, straddling Tony like it’s the most natural thing for him to spread his legs and position his plush ass right over the older man’s burgeoning hard-on. Tony grunts a little as Peter starts rolling his hips, the delicious pressure coaxing him into full hardness. Tony leans his head back, placing his hands on Peter’s hips, guiding his movements.

Peter runs his hands up Tony’s chest, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons. “Can I help you relax, Mr. Stark?” he murmurs.

“Go for it, baby,” Tony sighs, closing his eyes. He lets Peter unbutton his shirt all the way down, tugging the hem out of his dress pants, hips moving in tantalizing circles the whole time. Tony hears his belt being unbuckled, then he groans when he feels clever fingers reaching in and wrapping around his hard dick.

Peter strokes him slowly, beautifully, gripping just right around his girth, drawing out a soft hiss out of him when a thumb brushes over the weeping cockhead. Tony’s being jacked off right there in the plane’s cabin but the aircraft’s got his name printed in huge letters on the side of it so he can do whatever the fuck he wants in it and no one can say anything about it.

In fact, he wants to do a lot more than just getting a handjob by a pretty flight attendant.

Opening his eyes, Tony sees Peter looking down and watching the way his hand moves over Tony’s cock with a hungry look. Tony reaches up to cup that pretty face, lifting his gaze up. “You like how it looks? You want that in you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathes.

“Hmm, you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Tony murmurs, tracing his thumb over Peter’s pink lips, tugging it apart and slipping the digit into that warm, wet mouth.

Peter suckles on it obediently, his angel eyes fixed on Tony’s with a sensual kind of innocence even as his hand continues to stroke the cock it’s holding. Tony slips his thumb in and out of Peter’s mouth a few times before withdrawing it slowly, tugging his slick lower lip with it.

“You can have my mouth if you want,” Peter says demurely, darting out a tongue to lick the pad of Tony’s thumb. “But if you want the full service, I’m all prepped and plugged for you.”

Tony groans. “You know I always want the best of what’s offered.”

Peter stands and takes off his uniform slowly, seductively, revealing smooth, unblemished skin and a lithe body with every discarded piece of clothing. He doesn’t seem to have any qualms about performing a strip tease right then and there. The other flight attendants are all probably wishing they were in Peter’s place right now anyway, the one who managed to entice Tony Stark into fucking them.

Fully nude now, Peter climbs back on Tony’s lap. The older man still has his suit on even if it’s unbuttoned to bare his chest and his pants are undone to reveal his erect cock. Peter pops out the plug and directs Tony’s dick to his slick hole. He’s properly stretched, taking Tony’s wide girth with a soft sigh. He’s still tight though, wonderfully so, a warm and wet grip around Tony’s cock.

Peter shifts his pelvis to get used to the intrusion with a pleased moan. “Kinda unfair that you still got your clothes on while I’m all naked, don’t you think?” he says, tugging at Tony’s suit jacket.

Ton bucks his hips up with a groan, needing friction on his aching cock already. “Just shut up and ride me, baby,” he mutters, gripping at Peter’s thighs to get him to move.

Peter takes off Tony’s sunglasses and puts it on himself. “There. We can call it even now,” he smirks. Then, bracing his hands on Tony’s shoulders, Peter starts bouncing on his lap, fucking himself on Tony’s cock in a steady rhythm.

“Oh, fuck, that’s more like it,” Tony groans, digging his fingers into the meat of Peter’s ass, pulling him on and off his cock like a fucktoy. That’s all Peter is, really. Something to entertain the older man on a long, boring flight. And what a tight, hot piece of entertainment he is.

But Peter looks really good wearing Tony’s expensive sunglasses. He looks good flushed and naked and moaning and bouncing on Tony’s dick too. Peter’s slick inner walls grip and pulse around him so deliciously that Tony is starting to have dangerous thoughts about how good Peter would look draped in other expensive things. Things like diamonds and designer watches and tailored suits. Shit that costs nothing to a man like him, especially if he gets to fuck a hole as good as this on the regular.

Tony pounds into Peter’s body hard and rough, the grip on his supple skin getting mean and bruising as Tony tries to fuck away the urge of taking Peter on as a sugar baby. _God_ , he’s got such a tight ass though. And he sounds so hot moaning and mewling on his cock like a whore. Tony wants to keep him, wants to be able to fuck that ass whenever he wants it. And Tony Stark always gets whatever he wants.

“Oh fuck, it feels so good, Mr. Stark,” Peter moans, throwing his head back, curls bouncing as impales himself over and over on the man’s cock. “So fucking big, filling me up so good- _ah!_ ”

Tony angles his thrusts so that he’s hitting right at Peter’s prostate, drilling it until Peter’s panting and moaning uncontrollably.

“Shit, I’m close, baby,” Tony grunts, slamming Peter on him over and over. “I wanna feel you come on me. Get all tight on me, baby. Make me come.”

Peter strokes himself to the rhythm of Tony’s thrusts, whimpering at the stimulation but not stopping until his body stiffens, reaching orgasm with a pleasured cry, spilling all over himself. Tony fucks him through it, rough and fast, groaning loudly at the way Peter’s hole clenches like a vice around him. Tony comes with a final harsh shove into that tight body, letting the clutch of Peter’s hole milk the cum out of him with every erratic pulse.

Peter closes his eyes and gives a pleased hum, smiling lazily as he comes down from his climax. Tony curses inwardly as he admires how beautiful Peter looks all fucked out and glowy with pleasure. He wants to keep him. Tony sits up and sinks his fingers into Peter’s sweat-damp curls and pulls him in for a hungry kiss, hard and possessive. Peter makes a surprised sound but parts his lips to allow Tony to slip in his tongue to taste him.

After a few moments of making out, Tony pulls away and looks into Peter’s dazed, dilated eyes. “You’re mine now, Peter,” he declares.

“Alright,” Peter says, smiling.


End file.
